


For the Good of the Hospital

by Titti



Category: House M.D.
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-03-14
Updated: 2005-03-14
Packaged: 2017-12-15 21:55:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/854443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Titti/pseuds/Titti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wilson wants to help House</p>
            </blockquote>





	For the Good of the Hospital

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 'jealousy' challenge on house_slash

Wilson considered himself House's best friend. They had known each other since forever, or at least it felt that way, possibly due to House's charming personality. He had helped, or tried to help House adjust to life with a bad leg. He had stood by his friend even when the Vicodin addiction had changed House into a sarcastic bastard.

Wilson hadn't believed possible that House could get any worse, but he was proven wrong when Chase asked Cameron out, to a Broadway show according to hospital gossip. Since House had found out, he had been insufferable, abusing staff and patients alike. Wilson felt it was his duty to fix this before someone resorted to violence.

His first attempt at giving romantic advice didn't go so well.

"Why are you still here?" House asked after the members of his department had left.

"You know she'll cancel her date if you ask her," was Wilson's answer. Not really the subtlest approach, but subtle and House didn't go well together.

House sat back and stared at Wilson. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh, c'mon. You've been impossible since Chase asked Cameron out."

"You mean I'm not impossible at other times?"

Wilson rolled his eyes. "I'm saying that it would be much easier if you told her what you feel."

"This is what? Your third divorce?" House snickered as he stood up. "I'll see you later."

Wilson had to admit that House had a point, but that didn't negate the fact that House needed to speak to Cameron, because if he continued to be such a prick, someone would kill him. At this point, Chase and Foreman were the most probable choices, although Cuddy was a possibility too.

His next opportunity was somewhat of a suicide mission. Chase and Cameron were in the cafeteria, eating together. The two doctors rarely ate at the hospital, but recently House was keeping them on a tight leash. Wilson looked around for a table when he saw House sitting in a corner, staring at the couple. A smarter man would have run away, but Wilson was brave and he walked to House's table and put his tray down. "You'll break your cane."

"I'm not sure there is a reason for your statement, although I doubt there is any logic to it."

Wilson pointed to House's hand. "You're gripping it so hard that your knuckles are white. You still haven't talked to her?"

"If by her you mean Cameron, I talk to her all the times. In fact only ten minutes ago, I told her to eat quickly and go back to the lab." House smiled smugly, but loosened his grip.

"Brilliant conversation. She must have been thrilled."

"I know I was. It's always interesting to see if they'll choke, trying to eat faster."

Wilson chuckled despite of himself. "God, you're such a bastard. No wonder she's going out with Chase."

The grip on the cane tightened again as House stood up. "I have work to do," he said before walking out of the cafeteria.

Wilson was ready to strike for a third time, still on his quest to get House and Cameron together, when something strange happened. House grabbed Chase's coat and pulled him into a room. Obviously House was going to tell Chase off. Obviously, House wanted some privacy. Obviously, Wilson was going to eavesdrop to make sure they didn't kill each other.

"You have to stop," House said.

Chase stood there, hands in his pants pockets. "I don't know what you're on about." God, the boy was picking up more than medical knowledge from House.

"You very well know," House rebutted, "but if you're really so stupid let me make it clear: stop seeing Cameron."

Chase smiled. "Difficult to do when we work together. We're bound to see each other, really." There was a pause, and then Chase frowned. "Wait? You mean 'see' as in dating, do you not? If that's the case, I don't think it's any of your business."

"You're using her. You aren't interested in a serious relationship, and when she finds out, there will be problems." House grinned. "I'm only thinking about the good of the hospital."

"Don't worry, she knows I'm not looking for anything permanent. We go out when we feel like it, nothing more." Chase sat on the examination table, making himself comfortable. Wilson wondered if the boy had suicidal tendencies, because House looked like he was ready to kill the young intensivist.

"Robert!" The name came out as a growl, and Wilson wondered when House had learned Chase's first name.

"Don't Robert me," Chase answered, sounding angry for the first time. "You're the one who said you didn't want anything serious, you said no relationship, you told me we should see other people. I'm seeing other people, so what do you want from me?"

And wow, that couldn't possibly mean what Wilson thought it meant, because wow, when had House turned gay?

"And you believed me? What's the first thing I taught you." House sounded like a teacher, and Wilson really didn't want to know what House had taught Chase.

"People lie." Chase jumped off from the table, and got closer to House, way too close in Wilson's book. Chase rested his hands on House's hips. "That means you want a relationship, and you want us to be exclusive, right?"

"Words don't mean anything," House answered.

"You're jealous; that's so...adorable." Chase leaned closer, and kissed House. It was chaste and sweet, and Wilson doubted that there was enough antiseptic in the hospital to scrub his eyes, because sweet and House really didn't belong together.

"I'm not jealous, and I'm certainly not adorable. Repeat that, and you'll end up doing night shifts for the rest of your life," House answered, but without bite.

Chase laughed. "You're lying again. You'd miss me if I were to spend all my nights here. Just so you know, Cameron and I aren't seeing each other. I told her I'm seeing someone, and we're going out as friends."

House snorted, before grabbing Chase's shirt, and pulling him even closer (Wilson didn't know that it was physically possible to stand so close). "Now who's lying?" He leaned in and bit Chase's earlobe. "Call it off," he growled before kissing Chase, really kissing him.

Wilson decided that it was time to leave; he had done his job: he had helped House get the girl... well, the Aussie, but as long as House was happy, the hospital staff could breath easily again. After all, they all tried to do what was best for the hospital.


End file.
